


Senioritits

by Pastelgothfieri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Eustass Kidd has angers issues and works on them like a responsible ManTM, Hawkins has Social Anxiety, I just try my hardest to make people ship my Otp, Kidd with double D for the aestheticsTM, M/M, Uuuh first fic lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothfieri/pseuds/Pastelgothfieri
Summary: Eustass Kidd was a senior at his highschool, ready to finally graduate and leave that hell hole behind, but apparently, everyone wanted to make his last year as terrible as possible. It all started out when he got partnered with the weird kid in his class to do a project on Edward Teach and it just all went downhill from then. maybe.





	1. Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm

This. This is terrible. The Worst thing to happen. He should’ve known something bad was about to happen the moment he woke up. His therapist and his shitty “stay positive” attitude. Should’ve just stayed home, deadass. 

-

-

When he woke up, he already was 10 minutes late to his bus, so that was great of course. Cursing, he took the quickest shower he has ever taken, brushed his teeth _in the shower_ and -skipping his well-needed breakfast- got his old truck to run and left his moms house. The old vehicle needed quite the amount of gas, for which he didn’t have the money so he stuck with taking the bus. For the better of the world as well, of course. Friday’s for future and such.

God he must look like shit. Hair unmade, Make up not on, Jesus he didn’t even have time to take a morning piss! Whilst standing at a red light he didn’t feel like running since people kept getting pulled out right at this intersection, he checked his appearance in his cars dusty mirror atop the steering wheel. His red hair was wildly standing off of his head, but not in a manner he appreciated. He didn’t look fashionably unkempt, he just looked like a loser. Without his trusted makeup, there was nothing to hide his undereye bags or the freckles on his cheeks. Not even some nice lil’ eyeshadow to make his eyes pop the way he liked it. All in all: Eustass looked like trash not even the janitor would want to take out. His „Anti-aggression meds“ better work really well today, or he might bash someone’s head in for snickering at him. Not like anyone dared, but there was always that one odd freshman that didn’t quite know the unofficial schoolrules yet. To not laugh at Kidd was, a rather important one for the time he was a student there. To not _ask _his best friend to laugh was another. Killer didn’t like to laugh, or smile, keeping his mouth always under a mask. Some brave senior girl once tried to flirt with him, telling him „how handsome he‘d look without that mask and with a smile on“ and things didn’t end well for her. 

The situation of someone making fun of him ran in his head like a short movie, thinking about how to react in a way that would cause him the most fun. He could start with a punch to the stomach, getting them nice and deflated, but that was boring. Maybe the face? so that people would know not to fuck with him? Maybe. He would probably decide on instinct. 

Turning off Rammsteins „Rosenrot“, he swerved into his senior parkingspace. Only like, 10, 15 minutes late so that was sexy. 

Stepping into the still hot September sun, he walked towards his entrance, hoping for a nice security guard. Luck  wasn’t on his side. Fucking- honestly ? Out of everyday this motherfucker works here, it has to be today? Sicily, with his dumbass mustache was siting there, just waiting to ruin Kidds day even further.

“Oh Well, aren’t we a bit late, Mister Eustass?”

Even his voice was annoying. He was probably one of those snitching kids back in his childhood, that must date like hunderts of years back in Kidds opinion.

“Yeah Sorry about that, kinda overslept but it won’t happen in the future, okay?” he at least tried to say it convincingly, knowing that this won’t be the last time he’ll be late in his senior year. 

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t since I’ll have to report this to my authorities. In case your teacher is... well, less thorough with his punishments. Wouldn’t want you slacking off in your last year now, would we?” 

Motherfucker. Garp would’ve only given him a lecture on the importance of school and that shit. But no, of course this one time he needed the old man, he decided to not come into work. What the fuck? 

„Come on, Sir, will that really be necessary?“ he asked, really not feeling like getting detention because of some odd ass security guard.

„School rules are rules! Follow them next time and you won‘t have any problems. Now get into your classroom before I have to also write down „trying to persuade Officer“ as an offence.“

Offence his ass. Grumbling, he made his way towards his class. Shitty ass police wannabes. Didn’t make the cut, now working as a school security guard. He would feel bad for Sicily- what a dumb name by the way- if he wasn‘t literally trying his hardest to make everyone hate him.

His teacher, Shanks, would’ve let him  off with a warning. Which proved itself right once he walked inside the classroom.

“Okay guys so as already said- Oh look who decided to show up! You need to get a working clock or something like that, son. Next time you’re late I’ll have to keep you for some extra lessons.” ‘Heard that like ten times this year already’ he thought as he took his place next to Heat, who looked even more sickly than Kidd. He always did. Sad puppy eyes, grayish skin and pale blue locs did that to someone, but he kept dying his hair that way so he must like the way it looks.

“Why is Shanks calling out pairs of names? We doing projects now or what?” he whispered to his friend. Heat just nodded, being too focused on one of his little drawings he always started in his notebooks. Projects were fun, with the right people of course. He could think of a bunch people he’d rather die than work together, of which only a few were in his group. Tashigi for example. Too nerdy, wants to become a police officer. Fuck the police big time. Or Scratchmen, with his loud ass voice and stupid way of doing things. Trafalgar was high on the list, with his dumb rings and piercings and his high standard of living. Arrogant prick he was. But they all weren’t in this class so unless he was really unlucky to get the one remaining person, he’d be fine-

“Eustass Kidd and Basil Hawkins work together on Edward Teach! I wanna see a nice powerpoint presentation as well. You guys got lucky, there’s a lot of information about him online, so I expect much! Don’t disappoint me. Moving on, Robin will work together with-“

He was literally about to scream. Heat snickered next to him, which earned him a punch to the upper arm to silence him. Hawkins himself didn’t seem that happy either, considering he just saw him exhale heavily. That scarecrow looking blond was supposed to be his partner? With _high expextations_? He could already see that fat F on top this assignment. He loved history, he loves doing projects and god he absolutely adores pirates but this one sentence ruined it all. He would’ve been okay with anyone. Literally. Besides the creepiest kid with his weird cards and his odd cross chocker around his neck. He was probably one of those weirdos with face tattoos once they were legal. His friend were odd too, always walking around completely in black with hoods and shit. Wire did that too but he looked _fashionable _while doing it, they just looked like they just got out of some satanic ritual. Weirdos. He let himself fall onto his arms, already lost all of his motivation for the remaining schoolday. He was trying to not let the senioritis get to him but damn, that shit was hard. And with a shitty project partner, it was even worse. 

“God really told me to go fuck myself with that one, didn’t he” he told his friend, who in return just giggled and raised his hands in defense. 

-

-

Somehow, he made it through the morning classes and was now seated between Heat and Killer at their regular lunch table, where he was promptly greeted with a “You look like shit, Kidd” by his best friend, Killer. He wore his mandatory black face mask to cover his mouth, whilst his long shaggy hair covered the rest of his tan face. It was a bit weird in the beginning for him to start wearing masks, since he sounded muffled through them and they weren’t really common thing in the US but he was half-japanese so it was chill. He also only ate when he was surrounded by his friends, so he could feel safe and not watched by noisy teens. Not all of them knew his reasoning behind wearing it but they all respected it nonetheless. 

“Yeah so, I was like, late as fuck when I woke up okay? So I rushed the fuck outta my morning routine, which is why I look like I died around the time Heat died.“

There was suprised laughter as well as a signed „Oof“ by Wire. Heat just struggled with his spaghetti. The lunch they were served was Spaghetti with disgusting meatballs, but what did you expect from an american public highschool? 

„Didn‘t y’all get your project partners for the pirate thing today?“ asked Johnny, a short boy with a ginger mohawk st the other side of the table.

„How the hell do you know that?“ „Heat told us like, a week ago.“ „What the fuck? Why did Heat know and I didn’t?“ „‚Cause your dumb ass never pays attention in class, next question.“ Killer was the only one who would allow himself to talk like that to Kidd, anyone else and he would’ve whooped their ass. Best friends and their insult-privilege. „I got Vivi as my partner. We have to present Anne Bonny, she was like, irish or something like that“ answered Heat finally after he stopped chocking on his noodles. „Oh you lucky bitch! I didn’t even fucking listen to anything after Shanks announced I had to work together with the goddamn magician, for fucks sake!“ Killer next to him snickered, knowing exactly how much his friend hated Basil. Most people were just indifferent regarding him but Kidd always had to be extra and throw in that little bit of salt. He himself didn‘t understand his friends hate for the other guy, but there were too many things he didn’t understand about him anyways. For example why he kept wearing dark lipstick to school but calling the goths „weird fucks“ as if he wasn’t a weird fuck as well. But the day Kidd started making proper sense was the day the world would fucking end.

-

-

On another table, there was an assortment of people in dark clothes and cross necklaces. Most of them had homemade lunches, since at least one of their parents was home the whole time to take care of the kids. Hawkins wasn‘t an exception. His mother still read cards for people part time, but had enough time on her hands to make her only son a nice vegetarian meal, so he wouldn’t have to eat the often lower quality vegetarian option at school. 

„So, who did you have the luck of being sorted with?“ Faust, his best friend asked him. He had a light mustache and ashblond hair. His eyes were big and round, overall, he kind of looked like a cat, Hawkins thought. „The cards were correct this time as well“, he started „my day would not be the best. I had the misfortune of being grouped together with Eustass Kidd, the brute. I do not know what Mister Shanks intention were, it must have been clear to him that we both are not fond of each other. But apparently, some things are hidden in the dark“ he finished ominously. That earned him sympathetic looks from Charles, an english exchange student who had the bad luck of running into an angry Kidd before. „Oh well, that doesn’t sound very promising. You better start the project early then, to make sure you will be finished on time, right?“ was Faust next question. „That is correct. I shall ask him to meet up after school once Lunch is over.“

He did just that. Walking over to their table, he braced himself for the yelling that seemed to follow Kidd wherever he went. Basil was trying to stay civil, hoping to get good grades for this project, but Eustass face made that hard already. Once he had spotted the blond, his face scrunched up and he rolled his hazel eyes. Nonetheless he started talking:“ Good day Kidd. As you know, we have been sorted together to work on our project regarding pirates and I would appreciate starting today, so that we shall finish on time.“ Eustass looked offended, why was that? „The fuck? Think I‘ll need two weeks for a fucking project? You really think I‘m dumb as shit, huh. But okay. If it makes you happy, we can meet up today. I’m with my truck so we‘ll go to mine today. I can take you with me if you’re by bus because I ain’t boutta pick you up from the bus station as well.“ Always so rude. Basil couldn’t understand how someone like that even got to that age. Shouldn’t proper manners be taught by parents? Why didn’t they do their job correctly then? „ If it’s no bother, I will accept your offer. Shall we meet at the doors after school?“ After a short nod and a „see you then, Basil“ he joined the rest of his friends.He didn’t get angry easily but he felt like he was fuming. „How‘d go?“ asked Charles, to which he only got the answer „Terrible.“


	2. Edward Teach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day they had to work together and..it was a wild ride.

Their meeting at the doors was awkward. They never really interacted with each other and now that they were pushed to work with one another, they both realized again how uncomfortable the other made them. For Kidd, his distaste was pretty easy to categorize. Hawkins was plain boring, always looking up what would happen next with his stupid deck of cards. He looked weird, with his missing eyebrows and religious jewelry. He got his food made at home, so he probably also was rich or something like that, and if Kidd hated one thing besides cops, it was snotty rich kids. Most of them thought they were better than him just because he wasn’t high upper class and they all were wrong. In the end, they sat in the same school he sat, so their “advantage” didn’t bring them anywhere fancy.

For Hawkins however, it was just the noise that came with Eustass that annoyed him. He was always so loud and violent, which Basil couldn’t comprehend. He witnessed on more than one occasion some poor freshmen scarred for life after a nasty encounter with the redhead. Most of the time, there wasn’t even a real reason for his angry outbursts, he just gets so filled with rage because of the smallest inconveniences. He could only hope, Kidd’s anger issues weren’t going to make this assignment any harder than it already was, given the circumstances. “It’s hot as shit in here, I don’t have a working AC though so that’s the way it’ll be on the way home. You can roll down the windows if you feel like it”, explained Kidd, once they reached his old truck. He saw the blond blinking rapidly as if he was trying to process how someone didn’t have a working AC _or_ roll down windows in 2019. Snotty rich kid. Without asking for Basils music preferences, he turned up Hanzel and Gretyls “I’m moving to Deutschland” to have some distraction from his loud muffler. His mother often told him he’d go deaf by the age of 40 if he kept listening to his music at that volume, but he was a strong guy with strong eardrums so he didn’t really care. He _thought _about turning it down a bit for Basil, but then he realized that he actually didn’t care at all.

Turns out, Hawkins actually liked that kind of music. He didn’t complain even once, even though Kidd was sure he was going to at least one time. He actually seemed to enjoy the music quite a bit. Where Kidd was drumming along the beat with his fingers on the steering wheel, he could see Hawkins tapping his feet on the dusty floor of 2001 Dodge Dakota. „So that’s the shit you listen to huh? Would’ve taken you for a goth“, Kidd tried to start a conversation over the silence. „ I am not against that sort of music. Even though I do mostly listen to Etheral Goth, I am fine with other genres of the dark side of music“, was Hawkins answer. He did not ask for Kidd’s music taste. Silence ensured. Etheral Goth seemed...specific. Kidd did not know what exactly that meant, but he thought it fit Hawkins well, as he also did seem like sort of otherwordly. He looked like an elf, in Eustass opinion but he‘d never say that aloud.

The rest of the drive went by without any more talking, while Basil took in the rapidly worsening state of the buildings they drove past. He had not yet been in that part of the city, there was nothing there that interested him. The South Blue was known for its high rates of crime and poverty, most people didn’t leave that part of the town without help. It was odd to know how the school, located right in the middle of the city, had students from each Blue, despite the differences that came with each part of the metropolis. The house the redheads vehicle stopped at wasn‘t any different than the other houses. The façade was faded, there was no garden, nor was there a lot of space to the next house. It was rather small as well, but he knew that Eustass had at least two siblings, so he wondered how everyone fit into there. „You gon‘ come with me or stare some more? Never seen a house that wasn’t a mansion yet, huh?“ Surprised, he looked at Kidd. He didn’t even realize he‘d been staring. He just really wasn‘t used to seeing this sort of houses. Normally, the friends you made at school were from the same Blue, so he never really been to any other parts of the city. The North Blue was rather prestigious, full of doctors and lawyers and stay at home mums. The houses were bigger, cleaner and with gardens. The friendships between neighbors were mostly just for show though. His mother didn’t really care about Becky’s baked goods but she would accept them nonetheless. Finally, he apologized for not paying attention to Eustass and followed him the short way into the building.

He almost expected to be welcomed by yelling as Eustass opened the door but was surprised to hear a „Welcome back sweetheart!“ from an unknown woman. Eustass face scrunched up just like earlier today and his ears turned red. A light grin worked itself on Hawkins lips, enjoying the way people reacted to open displays of affection by their parents. A short chubby woman entered his vision field. Her hair was curly and just as red as her sons. She did have eyebrows though. She was wearing an apron that prompted to „kiss the cook“ over a midi-length flower dress. „Oh, you brought a friend? You should‘ve told me, I would of cooked more! I‘m Miss Eustass, but you can call me Valerie sweetie“, the woman announced. „He‘s not a friend,mom, we work together on a project-“ „Well that doesn’t mean he’s not allowed to eat with us now, does it? Where are your manners boy?“ there was a glint in her eyes Basil has seen in her sons eyes so often when someone provoked him. He decided to step in. „Pleasure to meet you, Valerie. My name‘s Hawkins and I appreciate the thought, but I am not hungry.“ At that, she just laughed. „Oh sweetie, you’re too nice! But if you think you‘ll leave this house without tasting mommas worldwide known Colcannon you’re in for a surprise. If you like tea, I‘ve got some biscuits for that as well. You’re really thin, gotta get some meat on them bones!“ Eustass barked out a laugh at the last sentence. So that’s where the missing manners came from. He had a normal weight, thank you very much. „I‘ll call you down once foods ready boys! Good luck with your assignment“, she said before returning into her kitchen.

He already regretted coming here.

-

-

They made rather good progress on their project, having already finished Edwards youth and some of his latter life as well. Eustass was a surprisingly good partner, finishing his portion of the work timely and checking it twice for any mistakes. As he waited for Kidd to finish proofreading his last work, Basil decided to look at his surroundings. Eustass‘ room was pretty small and there wasn’t a lot of furniture,besides a dark-wood bed, a matching desk and closet, as well as some potted plants that him mother probably put there. There were posters on his walls, a few bands he actually knew. In addition to the music collection on his wall, there was also a stand with CDs in it next to a small CD-player. He really wanted to know what kind of CDs there were, but didn’t feel comfortable asking. He didn’t feel comfortable asking where the bathroom was either, or eating in front of people he didn’t know, but that’s just what he has to live with right now,apparently.

His eyes wandered over to Kidd again. He looked... different without his make-up. His skin was red around his cheeks, he had quite prominent freckles as well as some acne. His nose must have been broken one or two times already, going by the way it wasn’t straight anymore, but rather curved at the bridge. He had a strong bone structure, even without his contouring, and he could see the stubble on his eyebrow bone, from where he kept shaving them off. All in all, there was a charming roughness to him. If he‘d always be this concentrated and quiet, Basil might even consider calling him a friend. „You like what you see?“ He was too deep in thought again. Now it was his turn to turn red. „I was just wondering how you’ve managed to break your nose in such a manner.“ Good save. Did he actually... think of Kidd as a friend there for a second? Something must be off about the air down here in the south blue. He never would actually see him as a friend, obviously. „Pff. For someone who calls me rude, you ain’t all that better. But if ya gotta know, I had an accident once on my bike. The other time it was some bloke who tried to make me his bitch. He looked worse than I do.“ „Any chance you‘re english? Going by your usage of the word „bloke“.“ „Scottish baby! Call me english again and die.“ „Understood.“ Just like that, they focused back on their assignment. There was no more awkward silence anymore, since they both sort of broke the ice.

Kidd wondered what the other male thought of his house. He wasn‘t insecure about how he lived, he just was very attentive to the fact, that he was sitting together with a Northerner. He even looked expensive, with his long blond hair, his blemish-free skin and the piercing reddish eyes. Ah! Freckles spotted. Perfect skin his ass. But he did probably spent a lot of time grooming himself to look that way. Did he have people who were interested in him? He didn’t care of course. Maybe just a little. Because even though his face might not be _super_ ugly, he‘s still weird! Would there be anyone who would be able to overlook his weird aesthetics? He couldn’t. He wasn’t gay either. Straight as a ruler! Was the other one though? He didn’t look very heterosexual, but asking now would probably just piss the other off and they’re working pretty good together right now, so he wasn’t going to throw that away just because of his own curiosity. If they were fast, he would never have to see the blond in his freetime again, which was a blessing. Just as he was about to start the next passage of Teach‘s life, his mother called: „Brats of this household! Come down to get something to eat or starve!“ yeah, that sounded more like his mom than she did earlier, trying to impress the posh boy.

Down at the dinner table, he noticed his siblings staring at the new addition to the table. Hawkins seemed _very _uncomfortable. He felt kinda bad for him, but his leg bouncing also got on his nerves. He nudged him in the arm. „Can you stop bouncing your leg so much, mate?“ he kept his cool, despite himself. Maybe it was the sympathy he felt for Basil that caused him to stay calm. Killer also didn’t feel comfortable to eat with his family for the first few dinners, and he, too, was quite fidgety. Basil’s ears went red again. He didn’t want to stop, but he did anyways, not wanting to draw any more attention to him.

There were a total of 5 people sitting at the table, excluding him. So Kidd had 2 sisters and one brother, of which only one of them had the signature red hair. The rest of them were brunettes. Must be of the fathers side. He wondered where he was. He has been asked how the food tasted, where he’s from, why he’s here, what his name is, how old he was,... the questions didn’t seem to stop, he hardly even got to eat. Most of them came from Kidd’s siblings, but his mother always payed attention to his answers nonetheless. „Why do you talk so weirdly?“ „My mother is from Sweden,therefore my english is influenced by that.“ „No I don’t mean like, accent. But like, the way you word stuff. All posh and stuff, it’s odd“ „I‘ve just been raised that way, I suppose.“ „Can you focus on your own shit? Why are you guys all up his business? Jackie, eat your goddamn food“ Hawkins was grateful for Kidd stepping in. He did suffer from social anxiety and these new people made him quite anxious. „No cussing while we‘re eating! Where are your manners young man!“ He also noticed that Eustass and his mother were quite similar.

After dinner, Basil decided to call his mother to pick him up, since there was no direct connection by bus he could take. He packed his things up and left, saying goodbye to Kidd and his mother. Today wasn‘t completely awful.

-

-

Pussykiller69, 8:14PM: so howd go ?? y’all had fun ?? Der Kapitän, 8:15Pm: „fun“ headass we did a mf skool project ain’t no fun there, lad

Pussykiller69, 8:15PM: K. Anyways. Y’all had „fun“ ;-)) ?? there was mad tension between u 2 when he came over and it was lowkey sexual so we been thinking ..... y’all boutta be a thing?

Der Kapitän, 8:20PM: Killer im literally seconds away from blocking you wtf you talking about ain’t no sexual tension between nobody I ain’t gay dude tf

Der Kapitän, 8:22PM: Only Pussies are gay

like u

Pussykiller69, 8:25PM: chill bro was just a question no need to get all h*mophobic up in here good night partner have sweet dreams of Parsley or smth ;*

He was not gay. Absolutely not. He did not feel any attraction for any guy, ever, period. Maybe Hawkins wasn’t the ugliest human he’s even encountered. But he also looks like a girl so that doesn’t count. That wouldn’t make him gay, theoretically. Still straight. _If_ he would like him. Which he doesn’t. No crush developing. Nah-uh. Even though he did appreciate him liking his music. And him being all flustered at the dinner was maybe a bit wholesome. That all doesn’t matter! Since he is the straightest man in all of Grandline. Totally. He should find a way to get his number though, in case he has something important to say about their assignment when they aren’t together. Makes total sense right? Right. Good.

God, he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha !! I did it mom !! It’s probably not gonna be this fast anyways since i do honor school but I did enjoy writing this so much !! I hope it stays like this hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! So that was it for my first chapter ??Im excited !! I hope you enjoyed it, if you did i’d love to hear what you thought in the comments <3 English isn’t my first language and I‘ve only been to an american highschool for 3 weeks so there might be some... mistakes on that part but that’s showbiz baby! I also stole the idea of mute Wire from @RavenRunning so uwu check them out if you’re interested !! Until next time xx


End file.
